Garota bonita
by Jane Di
Summary: Gu Jun Pyo sai em uma foto com uma modelo ocidental. Jan Di contra-ataca. Geum Jan Di vs Victória Secret's. Acompanhem.


**GAROTA BONITA**

Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a obra _Boys Before Flowers_

Jan Di não se sentia segura. Ga Aul tinha lhe garantido que ela estava bonita. Mas mesmo assim, o sentimento que tinha era de que estava chamando atenção demais para si. Muito inconveniente. Quando Ji Hoo tinha ido lhe pegar mais cedo em sua casa, ele abriu bem os olhos para Jan Di, ele nunca a tinha visto assim. Jan Di corou mais ainda e Ga Aul só pode sorrir, ela estava tendo êxito no plano de torna um dia inesquecível entre ela e Jun Pyo.

O desconforto de Jan Di não diminuiu ao chegar ao aeroporto. Woo Bin deu um sonoro assobio quando a viu. Ela se sentiu corando violentamente. Talvez ela devesse apenas ter se vestido como a velha Jan Di e não com essas roupas. Ela se recordou da conversa que tinha tido com Ga Aul um par de semanas atrás e que a levou ao seu atual estado.

Ela estava pra baixo e bem chateada. Tinha acabado de falar com Gu jun Pyo e ele não viria mais nas suas férias, só viria na última semana do mês, e logo depois teria que voar novamente para América para participar de uma importante conferência. Ela não tinha admitido, mas aquilo a afetou forte. E certo dia quando ela foi trabalhar na loja de mingau de aveia, Ga Aul exclamou: "_Jan Di, o que você está vestindo?" _ela disse em um tom chocado.

Jan Di estava triste e isso refletia nas suas roupas. Ela já não costumava investir em sua aparência, e agora que ela ia ficar mais algumas semanas sem ver Jun Pyo nada a atraia para se arrumar. _"São minhas velhas roupas"_, ela deu de ombros, enquanto adicionava ao conjunto calça de moletom + um enorme casaco de algodão o avental vermelho do trabalho.

"_Jan Di, você já pensou no que vai vestir quando Jun Pyo voltar?",_ Ga Aul olhou preocupada para a amiga. Vendo que ela se resignou a responder, continuou: _"Você já viu a capa daquela revista famosa? Ele estava pousando ao lado de uma modelo americana! Americana Jan Di, você sabe, pernas de dois metros de comprimento, peitos e bundas!_", Ela continuou exasperada.

Não era apenas Jan Di que cuidava de Ga Aul, a recíproca era verdadeira. Ga Aul tinha absoluta certeza que Jun Pyo nem olhava para aquelas ocidentais, mas o que a chateava era os comentários que surgiam caso alguém soubesse que o grande herdeiro da corporação Shinawa namorava uma simples garota da periferia de Seul. Mesmo na universidade, as pessoas faziam caso disso, e por vezes ela já pegou pares de garotas riquinhas falando mal da sua amiga. Ela odiava isso. Então se sua amiga fizesse um pouco mais de esforço ao se arrumar ia lhe ajudar na hora de defender a sua honra.

No entanto, aparentemente a batalha estava perdida, Jan Di não fez caso. Aparentemente por quer a foto de Gu Jun Pyo com a modelo americana ressoava em sua mente há semanas. Ela tentou evitar a todo custo, mas ela acabou flagrando sua mãe lendo a revista e ela despejou em cima dela a notícia: eles tinham se encontrado em uma festa beneficente cujo um dos patrocinadores era a sua empresa. A garota era uma modelo da _Victória Secret's,_ uma famosa marca de roupas íntimas femininas. Jan Di ficou sabendo de tudo isso, e apesar de incomodá-la, não fez nenhuma referência ao fato quando falava com Jun Pyo, ele também nunca mencionou. Mas agora, depois das palavras de Ga Aul, lá estava ela em uma loja de departamentos. Fazia tempos que ela não comprava alguma roupa que fosse por quer ela queria e não apenas por necessidade, por quer as suas roupas estavam tão desgastadas que não podia usa-las para sair. Ela viu aquelas roupas e decidiu depois de muito tempo compra-las. Só que claro, ela ia ter que juntar algum dinheiro para fazer as compras necessárias. E desde então Jan Di aproveitou as férias da universidade e trabalhou em dobro. Na loja de aveia, entregando jornais, fazendo bicos como frentista no posto de gasolina. Enfim, ela juntou o suficiente para um luxo nunca antes dado. Comprar roupas novas para ficar mais bonita, ou como Ga Aul gostava de dizer: ficar bem consigo mesma.

Então era o dia. Ga Aul aguardava ela terminar de se arrumar, pouco mais de duas horas Jun Pyo ia aterrissar na Coréia, e ela , juntamente com Woo Bin e Ji Hoo iam lhe aguardar no aeroporto. Timidamente Jan Di se virou para o espelho da porta de seu guarda-roupa. Ela se viu de corpo inteiro, a garota na sua frente parecia com ela só que agora tinha um algo há mais. Um vestido que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos era coberto por um cardigan azul marinho. Um cinto de couro trançado completava o visual. Nos pés um par de botas cano longo a fazia ficar ligeiramente mais alta. Nas orelhas um lindo conjunto de brincos perolados. "_Jan Di você está sexy!"_

A voz de Ga Aul ressoou com estalo na mente de Jan Di e ela se virou completamente para amiga. Ga Aul gargalhou da expressão desta. "_Se-sexy? Eu não estou sexy_!" ela disse com o coração acelerado, esse não era o objetivo, ela voltou-se de novo para o espelho em uma tentativa de aumentar a bainha do vestido puxando-o para baixo.

"_estou brincando Jan Di! Você não está sexy, não no sentido puro da palavra_" Jan Di lhe lança um olhar reprovador, "_Mas pelo menos você não parece uma tomboy_" Ela rir um pouco mais e é alvo de um pesado travesseiro que a outra joga.

"_está certo, eu não vou me vestir assim"_ diz Jan Di desesperada vendo que as horas estão passando e começa a desfazer o cinto.

"_mas o quê? O que está fazendo Jan Di?"_ Ga Aul se preocupa vendo a miga fazer o gesto de tirar suas roupas.

"_vou me vestir com minhas roupas simples, eu nunca vou poder me comparar com qualquer modelo que seja dessas secret-não-sei-o-quê! Gu Jun Pyo vai ter me aceitar assim ou se não_..." Jan Di fala obstinadamente, mas é interrompida por Ga Aul que imediatamente se levanta da cama.

"_Pode para! Em primeiro lugar, é Victória Secret's! Em segunda, você é melhor que qualquer uma delas! E em terceiro, você vai vestir sim essas roupas, por quer você as merece, você as comprou e você vai ficar muito linda para ninguém botar defeito_", Ela concluiu com um olhar sério e as mãos nos quadris bem por trás de Jan Di no espelho.

Sério, Jan Di pensou, Ga Aul tinha essa carinha de anjo, mas ela podia ser bem obstinada quando queria.

"_NOONA, Ji Hoo sunbae chegou!"_ seu irmão ecoou o grito do outro lado da porta. Ela se virou em pânico para a amiga, estava na hora.

Estavam a cerca de meia hora no aeroporto. Não passou despercebido por Jan Di os olhares que recebeu de Woo Bin e Ji Hoo, e uma certa risada contida da parte deles. "_Se acham que está feio, problema o deles, eu não me importo, eles podem gozar de mim a vontade_" ela pensou ao perceber que até os seguranças conhecidos de Woo Bin lançaram um olhar rápido sobre ela. Ela se mantinha com o semblante fechado e sério. Mas quando Ji Hoo disse que o voou poderia aterrissar a qualquer momento, um frio terrível de nervosismo tomou conta dela. Ela então decidiu ir ao banheiro.

"_Não demore, é questão de minutos"_ Woo Bin afirmou, e quando ela se afastou o suficiente para que ela não o ouvisse disse _"Nossa cara, o que aconteceu com Jan Di? Ela está... ela está, bem muito..."_

"_eu não faço ideia!"_ Ji Hoo interrompeu antes que Woo Bin terminasse a frase com alguma palavra inconveniente como gata, quente ou sexy, afinal, tratava-se de Jan Di. E ele fazia um esforço sobre humano para não pensar nela nada mais que uma amiga/irmã.

"_bem, de qualquer forma, Gu Jun Pyo não vai deixar de se surpreender"_ completou o outro com um arquear de sobrancelhas significativo.

Jan Di tocou de leve o pingente na forma de estrela que pendia sobre o seu pescoço. Olhou novamente para o espelho em sua frente. Estava sendo covarde, sabia disso. E Ga Aul tinha razão, ela precisava ficar bem comigo mesma. Ela pensou consigo mesma. Ela ia voltar e esperar Jun Pyo com os meninos como devia ser. No entanto, quando ia chegando ao saguão de desembarque as portas se abrem e alguns homens de preto saiam na frente, e mais atrás, ela vê com o coração aos pulos, Gu Jun Pyo.

Ele estava de terno e um sobretudo preto, o osculo escuro escondia seus olhos, mas o cabelo o cacheado levemente bagunçado demonstrava que o voo tinha sido longo.

Ele não a tinha visto. Os rapazes correram em sua direção dando uma mistura de abraços e socos entre si. Jan Di ficou parada ali. Apenas observando. As borboletas que voavam em seu estomago denunciavam seu estado. Ela era apaixonada por ele. Aquele idiota de cabelos cacheados. Idiota que ia dormir de madrugada só para ter a chance de conversarem mesmo com os fusos horários tão loucos, e a deixava preocupada em saber como ia passar o dia seguinte. Idiota que mesmo sabendo que a sua namorada sabia dá um golpe de voadeira quando ficava zangada e mesmo assim ainda pousava em fotos com modelos ocidentais em capas de revista. Idiota que fazia um ano e dois meses que não via. Idiota que a fazia chorar escondida todas as vezes que terminavam de se falar e ela sabia que ainda não podia vê-lo ou tocá-lo. Ele era completamente e irremediavelmente idiota. E ela era a idiota de se apaixonar por ele.

Os garotos riram um com o outro. Também faziam algum tempo que não se viam. Mas Gu Jun Pyo os soltou e fez alguma pergunta para eles que Jan Di não pode ouvir da onde estava, mas logo entendeu o significado quando Woo Bin apontou na direção em que ela tinha saído. E Jun Pyo finalmente olhou.

Ela estava lá a espera dele. E em segundos Jun Pyo estava a encarando de longe e no outro Jan Di já estava nos braços quentes dele.

Ele quase a esmagou no abraço apertado que ele a envolveu. Jan Di sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão. E mais do que isso sentiu- se fora da terra, quando o perfume dele veio à tona, quando ela o abraçou de volta, sentiu algumas lágrimas subindo. Mas essas ela ia segurar firmemente, afinal ela era Geum Jan Di e tinha uma reputação a manter. _"Eu estava com saudades_" ele falou no seu ouvido, e ela sentiu seu corpo derreter, "_eu também",_ ela disse baixinho.

"_Sabe, nós ainda estamos aqui!" _Woo Bin falou alegremente, e Ji Hoo deu uma torcidinha. Jan Di sentiu-se corar violentamente e se afastou imediatamente de Jun Pyo. As pessoas estavam olhando.

Jun Pyo também estava vermelho e afrouxou o nó da gravata como se precisasse de ar_. "Vocês podem ir se quiserem"_ ele disse visivelmente frustrado.

"_É bom saber que você também sentiu a nossa falta Jun Pyo"_ Woo Bin falou sarcasticamente.

"_De qualquer forma, nós estamos saindo primeiro, nos vemos mais tarde no salão do F4_" Ji Hoo disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"_tudo bem, nós compreendemos totalmente sua preferência brother_" Woo Bin disse enquanto piscava um olho para Jan Di após olhá-la de alto a baixo. Jan Di devolveu um olhar maligno em direção a Woo Bin que foi saindo dando boas gargalhadas. Quando ela se virou para encarar Jun Pyo este estava como se estivesse em estado de choque: os olhos vidrados nela e a boca ligeiramente aberta.

"_Jun Pyo, você está bem?"_ Ela disse preocupada vendo que ele não dava sinais de reação.

Aos poucos, porém, seu rosto vai ganhando um tom de rosa e seus olhos continuam em Jan Di. "_Vo-você..."_ele começa a gaguejar. Mas logo ele muda de posição e olhar ao seu redor. Jan Di ainda fica sem entender o comportamento maluco do seu namorado. Gu Jun Pyo rapidamente tira seu sobretudo e o coloca sobre Jan Di amarrando firmemente na frente.

"_Mas o que você pensa que está fazen_..." ela começa a perguntar sem entender e o sobretudo caindo desajeitadamente sobre ela, fazendo parecer um vestido gigante.

"_Vamos sair daqui imediatamente!"_ Ele disse a puxando e colocando um braço em torno dela. Jun Pyo começa a andar para fora do aeroporto com um olhar assassino no rosto e uma luz vem sobre a mente de Jan Di.

Se as roupas que ela estava vestindo o faziam agir assim, talvez não tivesse sido uma má ideia afinal comprar roupas novas. Ele ainda era completamente dela. Geum Jan Di pensou feliz enquanto se aconchegava no abraço apertado do seu namorado idiota. O idiota que ela amava.

FIM


End file.
